Yugioh: Fortune Lady Fusion
by Mr.Gold675
Summary: In the far distant future of god knows when there is a great city called Gladiator city. This is where special duelists are sent to play the dangerous version of duel monsters away fro civilization. We follow the Protagonist Galiant
1. Chapter 1

Galiant smiled at his opponent in cards. they are in an old warehouse off the coast of Gladiator city where duelists go to play the more dangerous version of the children's card game. Galiant is a straight up red hair, hipster that supports the old card game playing style while accepting that new adjustments and cards help duel monsters develop into a more interesting challenge. He is clothed in a long sleeve shirt with different color stripes and blue jeans that are way to big for him. he also had a leather band watch and several necklaces that have medallions carried by strings of different colors. Galiant's hair is naturally Burnett, but he died the tips of long dreads different colors as well.

"I can't believe your going to be my first shadow slaughter of the day," a man with a thick, strong voice said. "You look like a clown!"

"I look amazing is what you're really going for, but you are to intimidated by my innovative appearance to recognize my genius," Galiant replied.

"Let's just duel the shadow game already," the man with a thick voice said.

"Oh so you're one of those kinds of duelists," Galiant replied as he put his duel disk in the air. He then set it to activate.

"I'll go first," the man declared.

"Very well," Galiant replied.

The man summoned a strange monster that resembled a dark Celtic Guardian. With it he selected a trap called pyramid of light and set it.

Galiant laughed at the slow deck speed. He always enjoyed dueling strength focused decks because he destroyed them so easily. He summoned his fortune lady light and then activated dark hole. both monsters were destroyed and fortune lady dark was special summoned. He then attacked with fortune lady dark.  
The man activated his pyramid of light and proceeded to his turn while taking 2000 life points of damage. During his turn he special summoned Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Telia while summoning a new monster called Exxod Gaurdian of the Pyramid of Light. The monster was indeed a 4000 defense monster with thee ability as long as he is on the field the pyramid of light can't be removed from the field accept when the owner declares it as a sacrifice. He then ended his turn.

Galiant's Fortune Lady Dark became level six which gave her an extra 400 atk and def. He then normal summoned fortune lady wind who couldn't use her effect because she couldn't destroy the backrow card and he had to many fortune ladies anyway. He then declared sacrificing both monsters and they fused into Fortune Lady Shadow. She had the combined attack based on their effects which gave her 2400 atk plus 900. that made her already a 3300 atk powered monster. When she is summoned by fusion summon with above fusion material and no card replacements she can destroy a monster with the lowest defense. Andro Sphinx was destroyed and then she attacked Sphinx Telia. This added 800 more damage. He ended his turn with opponent swearing.

The shady man scoffed at the bad luck he was having. "I haven't seen a duel monster like that before," he exclaimed.

"Just like you I converted duel monsters to suit my deck. I transformed Elemental Hero Fusions to Fotune Ladies!," Galiant replied.

The shady man looked at his wall and hoped Galiant wouldn't get pass its defense. To think if Galiant could keep his ladies alive a few turns they would fuse into really high attack power monsters. He drew his card and smiled. he then special summoned a monster called Sphinx of Light. It looked like a radiant Gaurdian Sphinx. He then flipped it into face down defense position and then set a card.

Galiant drew and a grin appeared across his face. I summon fortune lady light and then I activate future dimension. I select a Fortune Lady I control and a face up monster my opponent controls and banish both monsters until this continuous spell is removed. They then return to the field in the position each owner selects. Fortune lady light was banished and Earth entered the field. The other man's rendition of Exxod also was banished. He then attacked the face down with his fusion where as his opponent activated mirror force. All of Galiants monsters were destroyed so he set a face down.

"Excellent," The man laughed. He flip summoned the sphinx and searched his library for Theinen the Great Sphinx and put it into his hand. He then attacked for 1700 and reset the monster face down defense.

Galiant looked his hand over and prayed he would draw a double summon so he could play a substantial monster. He had Fortune Lady Fire and Water in his hand. He at least had an ability few other duelists had. He believed in his Deck Spirits! He then closed his eyes and drew a card. It wasn't double summon but it was a trap card he could use. He summoned Fortune Lady Fire in attack position. He then set his card and ended his turn.

The man drew his card as well. He then Special summon andro sphinx dealing another 500 damage to his life points. He has done 2000 damage worth of special summon and received 2800 from his opponent. He then ended his turn.

Galiant counted himself lucky that his opponent's archetype doesn't attack the turn they are played. He drew a card and it was fortune lady dark. He knew he couldn't use it if he was going to Fusion summon again. He then Summoned Fortune Lady Water in attack position. He then tributes them for their fusion. Fortune Lady Steam entered the field. She has 600 from fire plus 1200 atk from water thus she has 1800 atk. When she is summoned Galiant can draw a card for every banished fortune lady. He has one lady banished so he drew one card. He drew fortune lady earth. Galiant groaned at his draw.

The man laughed as Galiant ended his turn. This man drew his card and then he activated spell card called pyramid shines. He then revived Sphinx Telia and took 500 more damage with the spell card's effect. He then attacked with Andro Sphinx at Fortune Lady Steam. In return Galiant activated his face down that separates his fusion lady back into water and fire. The man attacked fire and did 2600 damage to Galiant. He ended his turn.

Galiant Drew Fortune Lady Light and Summoned her. He then fussed her with Fortune Lady Water to creat Fortune Lady Holy Water. When she is special summoned he can special summon a fortune lady from his grave yard. he special summone fortune lady fire in attack position and destroyed his Andro sphinx with her effect from being special summoned. The Man then took 3000 damage for Andro Sphinx had thot much attack power. The man was at 0 life points left from 8000 at the beginning. Thanks to him saking life to special summon monster he took 2500 damage. fortune lady dark and Fartune Lady Shadow wind gave him 2800 battle damage. It was over when Fortune Lady Fire deals damage equal to the attack of a monster destroyed by her ability. She did 3000 damage thank to Andro Sphinx's attack.

The Man screamed as his soul left his body and enter a purplish black portal. Galiant looked over the man's cards until he found three Pyramid of Light Traps. They Slowly transformed into field spell called Fortune Lady Tent. With this card if a fortune lady effect would special summon a lady from either the library or grave the owner can special summon from his hand instead. Galiant smiled a victorious smile and walked off while casting the other cards down a drain when he passed by one.


	2. Chapter 2

Galiant looked his deck over and thought about his field card he received in his last duel. Originally it was the Pyramid of Light but because he beat that archtype he used his powers to turn them into Fortune Lady Support fields. He probably could do that with the other cards but he had no use for their abilities. He also didn't want to clog his own deck strategy. The Fortune Lady Fusions are slightly more powerful in terms of attack and defense and they all had decent abilities, but all fortune ladies have a weakness in common. Without their abilities they are useless. If something takes away their effects Galiant is screwed.

"Well I guess I'll need to keep searching other opponents and their archtypes if I'm going to defend myself against that," he thought to himself.

"Oh you will, will you," a menacing, female voice asked in his mind. He then knew exactly where to run to find this voice somehow.

"Eliot," he called out while he was standing on the roof of an abandoned drug store.

"Are you ready to become my pet," Eliot asked as she walked out of some shadows on the corner of a roof.

Eliot is a ginger girl with a frail body and wears horned rim glasses. She has green eyes and her skin looks pasty white.

"No, why are you doing this," he asked.

"You among other duelists souls will serve the all mighty me," she shouted and laughed maniacally.

"What has control over you? Tragoedia? Th Pyramid of Light? What," he asked

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she said as she activated her duel disk.

"Damn," he declared as he raised his duel disk in the air.

"Ladies first," she declared.

Eliot drew her hand and set a monster along with three face downs.

Galiant drew his hand and summoned Fortune Lady Fire and used double summon which brought out Fortune Lady Wind. With Wind's effect two of her backfield face downs were destroyed. he then tribute both of them for Fortune Lady Inferno. Her attack is 400 plus 900 which makes it 1300 atk. When she is fusion summoned she can destroy a monster and a spell or trap card that is in the zone behind the monster. He then attacked Eliot dealing 1300 damage. Galiant ended his phase by setting a face down.

Elliot drew a card making her hand size two. She then proceeded to summon a monster called Black Angelfish. When it enters the field she can special summon a normal water monster from her hand. This special summoned The Great Kraken. Black Angelfish is a 1500 attack powered monster while The Great Kraken is a 2100 attack powered monster. She then attacked Fortune Lady Inferno with her Black Angelfish. Galiant receive 200 damage. He then received another 2100 damage fro The Great Kraken's attack. Elliot ended her turn.

Galiant drew his card and smiled. He summoned fortune lady light and played Dark Hole which destroyed all the monsters. He then Summoned Fortune Lady Dark and attacked her directly. She received 2000 damage. He then ended his turn.

Eliot drew the only card that would be in her hand and played a face down card. She then ended her turn.

"Eliot your Deck is terrible," Galiant said. He then drew Fortune Lady Water and Summoned her to the field. Then he tribute them for Fortune Lady Swamp who has 3600 atk, 2400 atk from Fortune Lady Dark and 1200 attack from Fortune Lady Water. This Special Summoned Fortune Lady Swamp which allows him to draw cards until he draws a fortune lady. Then he puts that fortune lady in the grave. Galiant drew Fortune Lady Earth and put her in the grave. He then activated his face down card which separates a Fortune Lady Fusion and Special Summons the material from the grave. With water special summoned and there is another fortune lady on the field He got to draw two cards. He then attacked her directly. Of Course her face down is mirror force. Galiant's facial expression turned to that of frustration. "At least she can't pull that off again," he thought to himself.

Elliot drew a spell card that allowed her to grab two water type monsters from her grave and put them in her hand. She then Summoned Black Angelfish which in turn summoned The Great Kraken. She then attacked for a full 3600 damage. Galiant is now at 2100 Life Points while she is at 4700 LP.

Galiant drew his field spell and smiled. He then activated Fortune Lady Tent. Then he summoned Fortune Lady Light with Double Summon and tribute light for Fortune Lady Dark. Fortune Lady Dark attacked her Black Angelfish destroying it and dealing 500 damage to her. With her ability he can special summon a fortune lady from the grave when ever a fortune lady destroys a monster by battle. He then Special Summoned Fortune Lady Earth from the Grave and attacked the The Great Kraken. This did 300 points of damage to her, and he special summoned Fortune Lady Water from the grave and drew two cards. Fortune Lady Water attacked her for 1200 points of damage. Durring his second Main Phase he fused Earth and Dark together to special summon Fortune Lady Shadow Land Which obtained 2000 attack from Fortune Lady Dark and 2400 from Fortune Lady Earth. Thus the monster has 4400 attack power. When she is on the field every time a fortune lady destroys an opponent's monster by battle she deals 800 damage to the owner.

"That's the strongest Fortune Lady He has," Elliot exclaimed. She then drew her card. Eliot looked at the card and stayed silent. She then set a monster face down.

"You've lost then," Galiant exclaimed. He then drew his card and tribute Fortune Lady water for his Second Fortune Lady Earth. He then attacked her defense position monster and revealed an odd looking clam monster. Both his Fortune Ladies were banished. "What!"

"When this monster is flipped if all your monster's have at least one word in common in their name they are banished with the Blue Pearl Clam," Eliot explained. Elliot drew her card and set a card face down.

Galliant drew his card and normal summoned fortune lady wind which in turn destroyed her face down spell or trap. He then activated his own face down that was Call Of The Haunted which brought back Fortune Lady Earth. He then combine the two to Fortune Lady Sandstorm. "Fortune Lady can't be targeted by Spell Cards," he declared. He then attacked her for 3300 attack which brought her life from 2700 to 0.

"No," she shouted as her soul was pulled off to the Shadow Realm. This Time Galiant leaped at the Realm's Portal and followed in after her.


	3. Chapter 3

The Blackish, purple mist was more than Galiant could stand in the shadow realm. He looked around. "Eliot," he shouted.

Laughter appeared around him as he spotted Eliot's soul laying still on the ground. "Who's realm is this," he asked.

The purple smoke cleared away revealing a shadow figure, then a shadow with tentacles, and finally a giant Kraken with black scales and red eyes appear before him.

"What the hell is that," he asked.

"My name is Fudaro, but recently Eliot incarnated my spirit from Red-eyes Black Dragon," it answered.

"I had no idea Eliot was powerful enough to convert such a creature, let alone have a deck good enough to defeat a Red-Eyes deck," Galiant said in amazement.

"I will duel you through Eliot to prove to you my power. If you when you can own her soul and do with it as you please. If I win I may do with your soul as I please," Fudaro suggested.

"I don't have much of a choice, but know that I will have no use for you as a card so you wont control me like you did Eliot," Galiant responded as he raised his duel disk.

Eliot lifted in the air with a blank expression on her face. "She then activated her duel disk.

"You will make your move mortal," Fudaro claimed.

Galiant set a monster and a face down card. he then ended his turn.

Eliot drew a card and then played the Black Angelfish. This in turn special summoned the Red-eyes Black Kraken. This creature is stated exactly the same as its dragon counterpart. "Now you see I am a monster of high power. Eliot played a field spell called Black Abyss. With it Red-eyes Black Kracken is immune to spells and trap cards.

"How do you have such control over your card customization, and why don't you just write Red-Eyes Black Kraken wins the game," Galiant shouted.

"That is to come mortal," Fudaro suggested. Eliot then attacked his face down Fortune Lady Fire. She then attacked with Black Angelfish. Galiant lost 1500 life. Eliot ends her turn.

Galiant drew his card pumped for an attack. Now that fire was in the grave he had the advantage. He summoned Fortune Lady Water and the activated double summon. He then tribute fortune lady water to summon Fortune Lady Dark. He then attacked Black Angelfish which gave Eliot 500 damage. He then got to special summon Fortune Lady Fire from the grave. This destroyed Red-Eyes Black Kraken and sent 2400 damage to his opponent. He then attacked with fire doing another 400 damage. He then ended his turn.

"What, no fusion for a fortune lady between fire and dark," Fudaro asked.

"So you do know my deck strategy. Don't worry I'll fuse the two, but for now I'm going to let you make your move," Galiant replied.

Eliot drew her card. She then couldn't resist from giving a slight smirk that appeared.

"Eliot's the one in control," Galiant thought to himself.

"Not going to lie, I did like the quickness of your deck strategy and its focus on field advantage but get real. Fusion will never be as good as Synchro or exceed. Also when I own your soul I'm going to make your Fusion ladies have a fusion cost," he declared.

"I should probably do that for balancing anyway," Galiant thought out loud. He smirked at the surprised look on Eliot's face. "Sorry about being distracted, but your comment got me thinking about how easily I win duels because I can manipulate powerful abilities on my Fortune Ladies. I simply need to be challenged."

"If you loose your duel then you'll be stuck in the shadow ralm forever," Fudaro pointed out.

"Yeah but I just created a field spell that I really thought was OP so I destroyed it," Galiant said.

"You what," Eliot shouted.

"So that's what your after," Galiant said. "you wanted the Pyramid of Light so you could summon more powerful Kraken. That means Fudaro isn't the puppet master," Galiant said.

"Damn, I'm an idiot," Eliot thought out loud.

"Ah don't feel to bad. The whole deluded psychopath thing makes a lot of people not think clearly," Galiant replied.

"I'll still have your sole," she said. Then she summoned another Black Angelfish. This in turn special summoned another Red-Eyes Black Kraken. She then tribute the Kraken to special summon another monster from her hand. Red-Eyes Kraken Overload. This monster has twice the attack power of its previous card and it has burn damage effect of 1200 damage or half its attack. the Beast attacked Fortune Lay fire.

"Sorry to disappoint but when that monster destroys another monster by battle it is destroyed afterwords, and on top of that It deal another 1200 burn damage. I simply can't take that much damage so here goes nothing. I activate Fortune Fusing. It's a trap card that can only activate on your turn When it is activated I can fuse two Fortune Ladies. Now I have Fortune Lady Hell-Fire. Who is 2400 attack power from 2000 atk from Darkness and 400 from fire," He declared.

"So what," Eliot said. "My monster is 4800 attack power," she said.

"That's just it. Your highest attack powered monster must attack this card and unlike Fortune Lady Fire who deals damage equal to the attack of the monster it destroyed. It deals damage based on the attack of the monster that destroyed it. Also you take any battle damage I would have taken by the monster that destroyed it," Galiant declared.

"I also know for a fact that is 4800 attack plus the 2400 hundred difference. That sums up to 7200 damage. On top of that you were already damaged badly by Fortune Lady Fire from your last 2400 burn damage plus 500 damage from Fortune Lady Dark's battle damage plus another 400 from Fortune Lady Fire's Battle Damage. That sums up to 10,500 damage. That's 2500 more damage than needed to win the duel," Galiant declared.

"I thought you didn't use over powered cards like that," Eliot asked.

"Your right but the condition is that Fortune Lady Hell-fire must be summoned during your Battle Phase to activate her effect and by the fusion of her fortune ladies," he explained.

"You own my soul," Eliot said her eyes pointed to the ground," she said.

"You wanted the Pyramid of Light so bad you lost track of what is more important. I'm sorry that you're to dangerous to let walk around freely," Galiant replied.

"What would you have me do master," Eliot asked.

"Move on to the Heavens," he replied.

Her face lifted in the air shocked. "What," she asked.

"I'm ordering you to die," he replied with a grim look across his face. "You will die and go to the next world not the shadow realm where you can obtain more power and hurt more people. You will be both powerless and free."

Eliot vanished as lights peered through the darkness and radiated around her. All that remained was one card. Fortune Ladies Pet Kraken. When it is on the field it gets 400 additional attack for each Fortune Lady on the field.

"Thank you for the card Eliot," Galiant said as he walked out of the Shadow Realm. The Portal then vanished


	4. Chapter 4

Galiant looked over the city from top of a tall building somewhere in the center of the city, and he saw duelists of all sorts duel one another. He saw blue-eyes decks, Junk synchron Decks, and so much more. Looking at those duels he remembers his childhood.

...

Galiant gazed into the eyes of his opponent. Her red hair resembles that of her mothers and her frail skin tone resembles her father. Eliot stood before him staring directly into his eyes as she played down a card that always seemed to finish him off.

"I summon Ojama Trio," she said.

Galiant gazed in fear as the three ugly beasts appear before him waving their perverse hips and tightly bound buttocks in red panties.

"Oh we're going to get it this time," Ojama green stated with glee.

"Why is it this card that beats me every time," Galiant asked terrified of what is to come.

Eliot then played her ace card Magician of Black Chaos with its ritual cost of another Magician of Black Chaos. She then proceed to use Diffusion wave motion which sacked 1000 of her life to attack all of his monsters. She then activated Ebon Arrow which allowed her monsters damage to pierce right through the defense position rule which prevents combat damage. On top of that it did burn damage equal to the defense of the destroyed monster. Well by math that would still be the same damage as the attack of the attacking monster. On top of that with diffusion wave motion and ojama trio it would be like taking the whole damage three times over. For Magician of Black Chaos that's 2800 damage three times over. That is a total of 8400. His life is 8000 so he losses.

"You have to be cheating. You keep drawing the same one turn kill each time we play," child Galiant whined.

"No I'm not," Eliot snapped back with a smile. "At least it's not cheating when I'm playing against you."

"She's right Galiant," a man with grey shot hair spiked at the rim said. He had pasty white skin that resembled Eliot and his other noticeable feature is pointed upright nose that carried spectacles.

"Why is she right," Galiant asked.

"You and she play on a higher plane than natural duelists. You both have a remarkable gift of being connected to your duel monster spirits," he answered.

"Y'know, our cards," Eliot pointed out with glee.

"You have been shuffling your deck while we play haven't you," Galiant complained.

"Oh chill," she replied. "You should be able to do that to."

"Excuse me for wanting a fair duel," Galiant snapped back.

"Galiant! that is enough," the man shouts. "You are not here to play fair with amateur duelists. You are here to be able to face sorcerers who use duel monsters as a means to collect souls."

"I know why I'm here," Galiant snapped back.

"Oh common," Eliot interrupted. "They're not going to play fair why should we?"

"I'm not going to cheat in the game unless I know my opponent is a cheater," Galiant argued.

"Good," the man said. "Then you know your sister is a cheater, so let's start from the beginning."

...

Galiant stopped reminiscing when he saw the next person he wanted to duel. A boy with a Red-eye black dragon deck had just beat a Pyramid of Light duelist. This is going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on," Galiant shouted as he channeled his inner Shadow Power. Galiant held out the Fortune Lady's Pet Kraken card in his hand as he channeled his power. "Dammit, I can't change the monster to a stronger card because it has reached it's limit as just another monster. I'll have to give it a price in order to make it more powerful," he exclaimed.

Galiant bent his head low as he pulled blank cards. A blue aura appears around him as he summons energy that are swarming around the cards. Fortune Lady's Pet Kraken turned into a ritual card, and one of the blank cards turned into a Ritual Spell called Fortune's Catch. The monster was level ten and it had a large cost to be he would have tribute monsters until he reached the cost of ten or more levels. Then he can summon a 3000 atk 2500 Def beatstick that gets an extra 300 atk for each Fortune Lady on the field. He also has piercing damage.

"Now that I have my deck ready I can face my new challenge," Galiant said with confidence in every word he spoke.

Galiant approached a boy he found who uses Red-Eyes black dragon deck strategy. "Another Shadow duelist," the boy declared in a Georgia (country) accent. The boy has short brown hair and brown eyes. He isn't very tall and he looks only age five or six. Galiant knew better and had a feeling the boy is much older than that.

"I'm not your ordinary shadow duelist," Galiant declared.

"Oh really? You have a weird aura like the rest of them. You're making me mad like the rest of them, and guess what they all said. They said they weren't my average Shadow Duelist! So isn't that just a weird coincidence that in the months I've been dueling here. I ran into nothing but not every day Shadow Duelists," he retorted.

"But I swears I'm different," Galiant said back playfully. "I'll prove it to you."

"What ever," The boy said back as he raised his duel disk in the air.

They each drew their hands and Galiant led by playing future visions.

"Future visions," the boy asked. "Isn't that an old card?"

"Yeah, and fortune Lady love it," Galiant replied.

"I summon Fortune Lady Light and she banishes immediately. Now I special summon Fortune Lady Dark from my deck," Galiant replied. he then put two cards face down and ended his turn.

The boy chuckled and drew his card. "Ok you might of stood a chance if she wasn't so week." The boy summoned Red Eyes Black Chick which banished instantly from the field thanks to the effect of Future Visions. He then set three cards face down. He then ended his turn.

Galiant drew his card and a grin appeared across his face. He then set another card and then returned his Fortune Lady Light to his side of the field. Fortune Lady Dark leveled Up to level six and she became a 2400 atk powered monster. He then Normal summoned Fortune Lady Wind. With three fortune lady on the field Wind destroys three backrow cards. Fortune Lady Wind is 900 atk.

"I banish Both of My Fortune Lady Light and Dark to Special Summon the Legendary Fortune Lady Chaos," Galiant said with a flare in his eyes. When Fortune Lady Chaos enters the field Galiant may choose a banished monster. It stays Banished. Whenever a Fortune Lady Destroys a Monster it is Banished instead. Fortune Lady Chaos enters the field with 2600 atk power. This is because Fortune Lady Dark was 2400 atk power and Fortune Lady Light is 200 atk power. Galiant attacks for 3500.

"You wiped my field and took away my monster," the boy said exasperated.

"You will continue dueling or your soul will go to the Shadow Realm," Galiant said mocking the Shadow Duelists. He didn't even sound that serious, but the boy took him seriously.

The boy draws a card. "You think I'm done yet," he shouts. I activate a spell card called Red-Eyes in a Net. With this I can Special Summon Red Eyes B. Dragon from my deck. Also it can't attack. Then I use the equip card Red-Eyes Over Cannon. With it I could launch the Red Eyes at one of your monsters and destroy them both."

"You could do that," Galiant asks.

"Yeah but I'm going to tribute him instead," the boy replied. The boy tribute the Red-eyes B. Dragon with the equip and searched his library for Red-Eyes Mecha Cannon Dragon. This monster has 3400 atk power and 1200 def. When it destroys a monster by battle it can attack a second time in a row. The Boy proceeded to an attack.

"I like your style kid, but you unfortunately brought an attack focused monster to a strategic duel," Galiant retorts. He then activated Compulsory Evacuation Device. The Red-Eyes Mecha Cannon Dragon was returned to his hand. The boy shook in fear as he ended his turn.

Galiant drew a card with an evil laugh (though he is still mocking the shadow duelists). "I guess you were just an average opponent after all," Galiant said as he Played down Fortune Lady Water. I fuse Fortune Lady Wind and Fortune Lady Water to bring forth Fortune Lady Storm. When she enters the field you discard cards equal to the number of Fortune Ladies on the field; also she is a 2400 attack powered monster. This is because both Fortune Lady Water and Fortune Lady Wind are are 1200 atk each. The boy previously took 3500 damage and now he will take 5000 damage. This will cause him to loose all 8000 life points.

"No," the boy screamed as tears started to stream from his eyes. He fell to the ground as Galiant playfully laughed above him.

"Oh don't worry I'm not a shadow duelist," Galiant laughed.

"Wait, what," the boy asked.

"I'm merely a player with alot of power," he answered "Tell me your name and show me your deck child."

"I'm Ilia," the boy answered.

"What an excellent name," Galiant said as he looked over Ilia's deck. "Your deck is exactly what I thought it was," Galiant said. "It revolves around Assault Mode Activate as the main card. If I hadn't used my Fortune Lady Wind you would have crushed me."

"I just had one more move to summon the full power of my deck," Ilia explained. "You would have been my ninth victory in this crummy city."

"This city is only half bad," Galiant replies as he gave back Ilia's deck. "Not all of these cards are in the meta. Could you tell me where you got them?"

"I got them From KaibaBot 9000," Ilia replies.

"KaibaBot 9000," Galiant asked.

"Yeah its the latest model that imitates Seto Kaiba and his dueling. It organizes groups of people called the Light Guardians to defeat Shadow Duelists," Ilia explains.

"I'll take you to a better part of town if you take me to SetoBot," Galiant said.

"Sure," Ilia agrees.

"Say kid? How old are you," Galiant asks.

"I'm sixteen," Ilia replies.

"You're what age," Galiant shouts while freaking out.


	6. Chapter 6

Galiant led Ilia into a restaurant on the East side of the city. The center of the city and most other parts on the left side of the city looked broken down and ruined with trash and on occasion a raided corpse of a soulless body, but the East side by comparison looked somewhat managed. There are trees and flowers, people seem to be picking up after themselves, and children are even playing games besides duel monsters. Going in the restaurant the first thing that came to Ilia's mind was simply "Woah".

"Why is this place so big," Ilia asked.

"This is Le Grande Restaurant," Galiant replied.

In deed the restaurant is big. The center of it has a large aquarium, there are large rectangular tables that could seat one hundred people at a time. Stairs are revealed on the left and right side of the restaurant going up two more floors. Outside Ilia would have sworn that it was just a main lobby dinning room that had apartments over it, but it was actually all a restaurant. That restaurant is made up of three grand stories of casual dinning.

"The owner here is a God among duelists," Galiant said. "His deck is nearly unstoppable when it gets going."

"What does he run," Ilia asked.

"He has a restraunt them deck. "It summons servers as monsters, security guards as traps, Chefs as spell support, and finally customers as game finishers."

"He got that idea off another archtype didn''t he," Ilia asked.

"Yeah there have been a lot of food monsters, so he decided to create a restaurant operations deck."

"Well you showed me a nicer side to this city, so now I'll take you to Setobot," Ilia said.

"Alright, but don't you want to get something to eat first," Galiant asked.

"I've got nutrition bars and hollow pockets," Ilia responded.

"Hollow Pockets," Galiant asked.

"I don't have money," Ilia clarified.

"I hear you. It's just, who talks like that," Galiant responded.

"I do," Ilia answered.

"Fine lets go to Setobot after I get a good meal," Galiant said.

Galiant and Ilia sat at one of the tables and talked about exeeds, synchrons, fusions, and all kinds of special summon style cards. Galiant had traded in some rare cards for a sandwich to Ilia's amazement.

"You can pay with Duel Monster Cards," Ilia asked.

"Sure, duel monster cards can be really valuable. This is especially true for the ones I get a hold of off of shadow duelists. Usually I end up pitching some of the cards down drains or burning them if they're to corrupt," Galiant answered.

Galiant finished his meal and the two left the restaurant in search of Setobot. "So where is it," Galiant asked.

"It is at the Dueling Arena," Ilia answered.

"It wouldn't happen to be the guy who showed up their and demolished every player and Shadow duelist their is it," Galiant asked.

"Oh, he is definitely that very same guy," Ilia responded.

"His laughter is so intimidating, and other duelists wouldn't dare challenge him in a Shadow Duel," Ilia explained.

"Yeah with all of the lost supporters I heard that Shadow Duelist cult leaders declared the arena to dangerous to duel in," Galiant said.

The two of them mad there way to the northwest side of the city that has a large Roman arena barely damaged since the time it was built. Inside the arena does reveal a camp of duelists. These people are clearly the Guardians of The Light. The two duelists continue walking until they ran into none other than an exact replica of Seto Kaiba.

"Hello," Setobot greeted.

"Why are you here leading duelists at a place like this," Galiant asked.

"What do you expect of me? Am I just supposed to sit in a museum that no one visits any more and talk about a dead archtype? Why wouldn't I be here to rejuvenate the name of Kaiba," Setobot asked.

"That is way to many questions for me to answer slow down," Galiant joked.

Setobot didn't seem amused. "hy did you bring this fool Ilia," Setobot 9000 asked.

"He beat me in duel monsters. I brought him here to be apart of initiation," Iliah answers.

"He doesn't seem that good of a duelist to me," Setobot exclaimed. "I will defeat him in a pinch," Setobot scolded he then raised his arm releasing a duel disk.

"Fine, let duel," Galiant said as a flare appears in his eyes.

Galiant proceeded t go first. He played fortune Lady light in attack mode and set two cards behind it. He then ended his turn.

"Not a bad move for an amateur," Setobot laughed.

Setobot played Maiden with eyes of blue. He then targeted her with a card called White Lightning Shield. Whenever a monster would attack this card it is destroyed first before any other monster effect could activate. The spell card becomes an equip if Blue-Eyes White Dragon is on the field. Due to the second effect of Maiden a Bue-Eyes white dragon enters the field.

"I now summon myself," Setobot exclaimed.

Setobot put a Setobot 9000 card on the field which special summons whenever a blue eyes is on he field. It has an attack of 1500 and a defense of 600. When a Blue eyes white dragon is on the field Setobot's original attack doubles. It may also target a Blue-eyes white dragon and become the same level and is considered a normal monster while it looses its effect. The two monsters became material for a exceed dragon. Heiritic Sun Dragon Overlord entered the field. Setobot then detached the blue eyes a destroyed his maiden along with discading another Blue-eyes White Dragon. He destroyed the two backfield cards and then attacked Fortune Lady Light and sent 2800 damage to Galiant.

Galiant Looked shocked at the extreme power of his opponent.


	7. Chapter 7

Galiant intensely stared at his opponent intensely. He then drew his card and couldn't help but give a cocky smile. "I play XYZ Ultimate Summon," Galiant proclaimed. With this spell card Galiant can banish three monsters from his library and then special summon the exact same monsters from his library so long as they are the same archetype but different cards. These monsters cannot attack and are banished at the end phase. The player can also not special or normal summon that turn unless it is of the same archtype. With that said Galiant Special Summoned Fortune Lady Earth, Fortune Lady Dark and Fortune Lady Water. Fortune Lady Water's effect went off and he drew two cards.

"Now for my biggest Fortune Lady," Galiant shouted as he pulled together Fortune Lady Shadow-Land. The monster was 4400 atk power. "Yes and now I can normal summon another Fortune Lady," he added. Galiant summoned Fortune Lady Wind. With that he can fuse the two Fortune Lady together and special summon Fortune Lady Storm. Setobot doesn't have enough cards in hand to activate Fortune Lady Storm's ability. Fortune Lady Storm is 2100 atk power of 900 from Fortune Lady Wind and 1200 from Fortune Lady Water. Galiant attacked with Fortune Lady Shadow-Land. Kaibabot activated Blue-Eyes Bang Dragon Cannon. With this trap he can negate an opponent's attack toward a Dragon XYZ monster he controls and pull his Blue-Eyes White Dragons from, Hand, Grave, Banish Pile, or library. Those monsters are then equipped as material to the XYZ Monster.

"You may have powerful cards, but my cards are much stronger," Kiababot declared out loud while raising a finger in the air. Galiant ended his turn. Kiababot proceeded to smirk as he stuck his hand on his deck to draw a card. Then he drew his card and knew it was the game finisher. "I play Pot of Hefty Wages," he declared. When Pot of Hefty Wages is played the Player may draw a card then his opponent does as well. Then proceeding afterward he can pay 1000 life points to draw another card annually. The opponent draws cards for each card he draws.

Setobot drew three cards and paid 3000 life points. Galiant then did the same. Setobot played XYZ Calculator-bot. With this card he replace the XYZ material of one monster and then Special Summon each material. He then used its effect which put only one material on his XYZ monster. On top of that three Blue-Eyes White Dragons where summoned.

"Oh, shit," Galiant exclaimed.

"That's right now you will suffer the wrath of the Blue-Eyes," Setobot shouted. He detached his XYZ material from Heiritic Sun Dragon Overlord. This destroyed Fortune Lady ShadowLand and his Cannon for losing all of its material. He then attacked with all four of his monsters which does an exact 900 point difference from fortune lady storm plus 9000 direct attack damage from each of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

While Setobot and all his arrogance laughed toward his victory Galiant played a staple of the original card game. Battle fader entered the field in defense position ending the battle phase.

Setobot shrugged that off and growled with frustration. "Fine you can make one last turn after this move," he declared.

Setobot played Polymerization bringing out Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He then ended his turn with a face down card.

"He's planning to play the exact same Blue-Eyes Bang Dragon Cannon," Galiant thought to himself. "That means I half to play the most powerful card in my arsenal. "I play Fortunes Fusion Ritual!"

With this Card he can summon the most Powerful Fortune Lady, Fortune Lady Elemental Goddess, by banishing five Fortune Lady of different attributes from his grave. Fortune Lady Light, Fortune Lady Dark, Fortune Lady Water, Fortune Lady Fire, and Fortune Lady Earth were banished from his graveyard. When his Fortune lady summoned it became all attributes of the banished material. Also if it has a common attribute to target opponents monsters it can take those monsters and equip them. It then gains attack and defense equal to the combine attack and defense of the monsters (max. 5000). Fortune Lady Light has common attribute with each of his monsters. Each of the Dragons became equipment and the Fortune Lady's atk and def maxed out to 5000. He then attacked his opponent for exactly 5000.

"I'm betting your counter trap is Blue-Eyes Bang Dragon Cannon," Galiant said with a smirk of delight.

"I don't have an exceed so I can't use it to negate the attack," Setobot exclaimed.

Setobot had sacked 3000 life points prior to taking 5000 damage. Setobot loses the duel.

"I've lost to a second person," Setobot shouted in exasperation. "How could this be? I can't lose to someone else!"

"Who else did you lose to," Galiant asked.

"A man who dared mock me with a Dark Magician deck," Setobot retorted.

Galiants mouth dropped from the shock. "No, my father couldn't possibly have dueled here," Galiant thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

"My father's here," Galiant asked himself aloud. "How is this possible?"

"Why couldn't your dad be here," Setobot asked. "Why should we care," he added while scowling.

"My father isn't just some average duelist like you or me. He plays from a game far more powerful than duel monsters," Galiant responded. "He plays a shadow game by the likes you've never seen."

"I've seen a lot of Shadow Dueling kid, but what makes him so special. Also why would you draw to the conclusion that your dad is the Dark Magician wielder," he asked.

"Dark Magician isn't just some common card to walk around with. Besides, he made sure he was the only wielder of the magician's power," Galiant answered.

"How did he do that," Ilia asked.

"He cast a spell over the world," Galiant answered. "I'm a little iffy on the details."

"So he's your Magical Dad now," Setobot mocked.

"On this world, in this time we call him Vertom," Galiant answered. "But where he's from he is called the Chaos Sorcerer."

"Ha, the weakest of the Chaos monsters," Setobot laughed.

"All that power and all he does as a card is banish a monster each turn huh," Ilia pointed out. "That's pretty unfair for a monster of his stature."

"Because he's not strong he makes due with his go to ability and his spells," Galiant replied aggravated.

"So why wouldn't he play a Chaos Sorcerer deck," Ilia asked.

"Dark Magician gets his name as most powerful Spellcaster because of his high atk and his spell support," Galiant answered.

"So what, that hype died years ago," Setobot proclaimed.

"It's not that simple," Galiant retorted.

"What is it then," Ilia asked.

"With the new Shadow Powers he can make any card he wannts while sullying the name of Dark Magician," Galiant answered. "That means he can put the cards back up to meta dueling."

"Oh please, what are you talking about," Setobot said. "Wait can he change cards abilities? Did you change your cards abilities?"

Setobot started to scan for explanation on the internet. "Your Fortune Ladies aren't part of our release," he pointed out. Wait none of the duelists I've been dueling have been sticking to the card releases," he added. "How?"

"Shadow Realm Power," Galiant and Ilia answered.

"I assumed you knew," Ilia said.

"I knew that people here dying at the hands of duelists in this city because they have access to another dimension," Setobot shouted in anxiety.

"Relax my man," Galiant said.

"I thought I was the only one with updated cards of the past," Setobot said while grasping on his head in realization.

"Sorry but you don't," Galiant answered. "What you printed for cheap combos others use what ever they can draw from the Shadow Realm to change cards."

"Your father is better at it then we are," Ilia asked.

"What other cards did he use for his deck," Galiant asked Setobot.

"Dark Magician lv2 to Dark magician lvl 12 cards," Setobot answered. "I thought he broke into one of the printing companies to get that card!"

"Oh great a new way to play Magicians," Galiant said rolling his eyes. "He couldn't just leave that one archtype in its perfect state?"

"It's far from perfect," Ilia replied. "What kind of spells and trap support did he use?"

"The usual, Knives, attack,"Setobot answered.

"Did you get close to beating him," Galiant asked.

"Yes, I put him on the edge of defeat," Setobot replied.

"Oh, no," Galiant exclaimed.

"What? Isn't that a good thing," Ilia asked.

"He's going to go after other duelists to increase the power of his spell trap support," Galiant explained.

"Why wouldn't he upgrade his cards on his own," Ilia asked.

"It isn't that simple for him. He uses banished souls to generate power," Galiant answered.

"So he's the one in charge of all of these shadow games," Ilia asked.

"I can't confirm it, but if not then he is reaping the benefits from them," Galiant answered.

"If your father is as dangerous as you say he is then we need to make a truce with the Shadow Duelists," Kibabot pointed out. "We can continue our duels after we stop him."

"But what if he is the leader," Ilia asked.

"Then we'll raise our offenses to dethrone him," Setobot answered. He then wrapped his fingers around his chin, or we could get Shadow Duelists to want his position in power. At least there new leader would play the same game we play."

"What kind of abilities do the lvl Magicians pull off," Galiant asked.

"Let me think," Setobot answered. "Oh right they pull Dark Magician Spells and each other out of the deck and grave. Their lvl. 2 is a tuner. Lvl. 5 has revival abilities for lvl 2. Lvl. 7 is Dark Magician in a nutshell. Lvl 9 searches spell cards from the library along with reviving lvl. 7 from banish pile or grave. Lvl. 12 is the last one and his abilities search out other Cards with "Dark Magician" in their name out along with Thousand Knives and Dark Magic Attack. This also includes a massive attack boost all the way to 5000 atk"

"How do they use those spells," Ilia asked.

"They Actually Search out cards called "Dark Magic Attack lvl" and "TenThousand Knives," Setbot answered.

"How do we stop such a powerful Magician," Galiant thought to himself. "Now he really is the most powerful Spellcaster in terms of Attack Power."

"What do those cards do," Ilia asked.

"They destroy other players cards," he replied.

"Well that's not very innovative," Ilia said.

"Yeah, the spell cards kept destroying my Blue-Eyes Monsters except for Maiden. He used a Counter Trap for that card," Setobot stated.

"What's it called and what does it do," Galiant asked.

"Darkness Prevails," a man's voice said. the man's voice did in fact match the voice Galiant remembers to be the man who raised him. "It's a good card, but it will create controversy for the man we all know as a good guy."

"It's just a card," Setobot retorted. "The good person was Yugi Motto."

"In your world you are correct, but in my time line I am," Vertom said. He looked around the area toward the camp grounds. "Eleven there, four on patrol, three in the Shadow Realm, and three here."

"I will have there souls back," Setobot said.

"I'm not going to duel a soulless machine again. If I wanted to do that I'd play a video game. Though I will give you props on your on par appearance as Seto Kiaba," Vertom replied.

"I know what I am, but I'm not letting you leave until you return the souls and tell me what your part is with the Shadow Duelists," Setobot said.

"Oh I'm not there management if that's what you're asking," Vertom replied. "I'm just here for the free souls and Shadow games."

"Then duel me," Galiant declared.

"I'll duel you for sure," Vertom agreed. "When I have your soul, you can explain to me why you put your dear sister out of my control."

"I have a better idea," Galiant suggested. "Lets duel for access to the prime world."

"You mean my timeline," Vertom asked.

"Yes Your timeline," Galiant answered.

"If I win you will be my Sorcerer's Student," Vertom suggested.

"I don't think you want a Fortune Lady Duelist as your student," Galiant casually replied.

"We will have to fix that," Vertom agreed.

"Lets Duel," they both shouted as they held their duel disks in the air.

Vertom drew his hand first and instantly smiled. He then put his first monster down called Sorcerer Excavator. The card is a Machine-Spellcaster if you can fathom that. It is a level four 1900 beatstick with the ability to search the opponents grave fore Level 2 or lower Spellcasters and revive them on his side of the field. He then put two cards face down and ended his turn.

"Not a very fast start," Galliant wittily stated whilst he drew a card. "Lets rock and roll!"

Galiant played his Field Spell Future Visions. He then played Fortune Lady Light on his first turn who banished and special summoned Fortune Lady Dark. He then Played Future Visions bringing Fortune Lady Light to the Graveyard. With that he can draw two cards putting his hand size at six again. He then set a card and attacked with fortune Lady Dark. This destroyed his opponents monster and allowed him to special summon Fortune Lady Light. He then set two more cards and ended his turn.

"Huh, I expected to see some new trick in that play," Vertom said. He then drew his card.

Vertom played Dark Magician lvl.2 in atk mode. It has 500 atk power and 900 def. it is also a tuner monster. "I play Dark Magic Card tricks," he stated. Dark Magic Card

Tricks allows you to draw a card as long as there is a Dark Magician lvl. card, and then draw a card for every 3 levels a Dark Magician lvl. card is. Because Dark Magician lvl.2 doesn't meet second effects requirements Vertom only draws one card for first effect. He then reveals his monsters effect. Because a Spellcard that involves a Dark Magician lvl. was played the monster is tributed to special summon from his library Dark Magician lvl. 5. This Dark Magician has 2000 atk and 1100 def. When he is summoned this way he can revive Dark Magician lvl.2. If this is done the two automatically synchro.

"I now Summon Dark Magician of Ice," Vertom declared. "You see I have created three Synchro for my new deck. Ice, Magma, and Tornado. Each one has a powerful ability based on there kill streak. For Dark Magician Ice when I destroy a monster you control I get to attack a second time in a row as long as you have another monster. You cannot activate cards during the time this card is attacking or its damage step."

"Oh, common why don't you respect the Karma of Shadow Realm Power," Galiant said.

"The Karma doesn't apply to me because I'm not changing the history of the monsters. I'm from such a distant past, I'm writing it," Vertom smirked. "I do like the Dark Magician style I've created though. Maybe I'll surpass my Chaos Sorcerer status and become a full fledged Dark Magician. Would you like that boy? Do you want to be a student of an iconic wizard."

"I haven't even lost yet and your planning on your victory title," Galiant asked.

"Hah, good point," Vertom exclaimed loudly.

"Just make your move already, Setobot shouted at Vertom in frustration.

"Oh right they're still here," Vertom thought to himself. He then declared his attack and destroyed both monsters with litle effort from a 2500 atk beatstick. This caused Galiant to loose 500 Life Points. Galiant didn't loose any more from the attack on Fortune Lady Light because she was in defense position. Vertom ended his turn.

"Well now he has a stronger monster than I have, but at least I can fuse still for the most powerful monster and go for game," Galiant thought to himself.

Galiant played another fortune Lady Fire who in turn destroyed Vertom's monster and gave Vertom a whopping 2500 damage. "Ha, now I activate my Face Down, " Galiant laughed. His Face Down is Fortunate Revival," This brings back a fortune Ldy in the Grave and then brings back a fortune Lady for each fortune lady that is already on the field. Fortune Ladies Dark and Light returned. "You think loosing you monster is bad have another 2600 damage from combined atk of my monsters," galiant declared when his monsters flew to Vertom and attacked him.

Vertom activated a card face down. Repulse of the Magician. When this card is activated if he has a Dark Magician lvl.2 or lvl.5 in his graveyard then he can special summon from his deck Dark Magician Lvl 7. If this is done during the time an opponent is attacking, the attack must resolve and each monster in attack mode your opponent controls must attack as well. This caused Galiant to loose 4900 life points. Galiant lost a total of 5400 life points. Galiant grudgingly ended his turn.

Vertom drew his card and then grinned at the game finisher. "Rank 1 Dark Magic Attack," he declared. "I can use this for a Dark Magican lvl. 7, Dark Magician lvl. 9 or Dark Magician lvl. 12. I destroy your backfield row of Spell/ Trap cards." He then payed the cost for hixt monster Dark Magician lvl. 9. This card can only be summoned by the tribute of Dark Magician lvl. 7. This counts as a normal summon. The atk of this monster is 3400. He then tribute Dark Magician lvl. 9 for Dark Magician lvl. 12. His atk power is 5000. "Had you had any monsters I would have still destroyed you," Vertom Declared. f my monster destroys an opponents monster by battle then I can special summon a Dark Magician lvl card that doesn't have a require summon. I can also discard a spell card that says Dark Magician lvl. in its effect and then search my library for a differt spell card that says Dark Magician lvl.

Vertom attack with his Dark Magician and whipped Galiant's life points to 0. Galiant shrugged in defeat as a dark mist took him away. "Fear not my child, for I have only presented you with an opportunity to become stronger as the next Chaos Sorcerer. Your journey has just begun, but for now you will learn in the world of spells and monsters. Then hopefully you can defeat the great threats that plan to take over our world and all of its history.

**Season one ends. In season two I plan to give Galiant an open world to live in. He will be very suprised when he wakes up in the Magical Citadel of ****Endymion! I Don't own Yugioh. I'm just a fan of the Card game and have Ideas about stories.**


End file.
